Talk:M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle
There is no way I'm going to remember that name... --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:07, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Keep the Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle The same name people will get confused is it isnt called that.--Harmphrey 04:23, 4 April 2009 (UTC)[[User:Harmphrey|Harmphrey'Harmp'hrey]] 21:24 3 2009 :In my opinion in appears to be just a folder hierarchy that starts at Weapons then breaks down to Anti-Vehicle Weapons and then the actual weapon "folder", the Galileian Nonlinear Rifle (W/AV M6 G/GNR). What other reason would there be for having "Weapon" in the title? -- Esemono 04:34, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Maby thats what bungie listed it as before naming it? some companies do that. They give it names like 'item/carry/c320' or something like that. 15:37 - 2/2/07 You should ask Bungie that. Until you change their mind, we're keeping their name for their rifle. 22:37 12 February 2007 (UTC) At 98cm, This thing is definetly shoulder mounted, and looks like it weighs as much as a Rocket Launcher. 15:41 - 2/2/07 Effectiveness against large vehicles Someone put in the article without a source that the Spartan Laser doesn't kill wraiths in one hit. I am wondering if this was true for the beta or not, and any youtube links or bungie/egm posts that confirm the Spartan laser's effectiveness agaisnt Wraiths would be great. I'm the one that changed that, and while I don't have any links to prove it, I know it's true, because I've been hit by the Spartan Laser while in a wraith on Valhalla and survived, the same is true of Scorpions. Even so, if the person with the laser manages to hit the cockpit (where the driver is) on the vehicle, then it will still expload in one hit, but again, for this it has to be a direct hit on the driver. (Jay Hus 17:00, 29 October 2007 (UTC)) Cost. How do we know the cost? It was in the artical on B.net about the Lazer.151.201.219.96 20:59, 18 May 2007 (UTC)Pwnage Halo CE? I'm removing the little line at the bottom about the "inspiration" for the Spartan-Laser, because for the moment it is baseless speculation and/or rumour-mongering. if it turns out to be true (meaning if Bungie admits it) then please, by all means, put it back. besides, it was a poorly written sentence anyway, referring to the writer him/herself, and lowered the quality of the article. -- SpecOps306 04:39, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Multiple Lasers That is a lens flare. Presumably to show that the laser flashes. Perhaps the beam splits seconds after the first firing? You know, like it diffuses, this could cause the spalsh damage that Frankie was talking about. :Actully, it's just one beam if you keep the Spartan Laser straight. If you are moving if you fire, the lasers will separate, i think. Please correct me if I'm wrong. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS 06:50, 7 August 2007 (UTC) In forge mode, there is a glitch where whenever you switch to monitor mode just before the laser fires, when you switch back occasionally three or more shots fire out rapidly. Sgt. Raynor 13:29, 7 April 2008 (UTC) kaboom if its a rifle why dos'nt it look like a rifle and looks more like a rocket luncher :Whoever you are, while your argument doesn't make any sense -- you are actually correct. A laser cannot possibly be a rifle. Rifle's get their name from special grooves in the barrel (called rifling). A laser generally doesn't have a barrel, much less rifling in that barrel. A laser has an emitter, not a barrel or action. Therefore it is, in fact, errantly named. ElFroCampeador TALK 05:40, 7 November 2007 (UTC) If we want to get technical I guess we can't say Plasma Rifle anymore, should we call it Plasma-based Rifle-esque Weapon? Zuranamee 1:52, 2 December 2007 (UTC) name origin.... Did they call it the Spartan Laser in honor of the Master Chief and the other spartans or is it because only spartans are qualified(able) to use them?--0nyx Sp1k3r 21:49, 12 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! I'm guessing the latter, since Lasers were still experimental at the time.-- digipatd | talk | contact | vote | play 22:05, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Sergeant Johnson was the first UNSC soldier to fire the 'Spartan Laser' It is believed that Johnson is a member of the first Spartan program (though it wasn't called the Spartan program at the time). (Jay Hus 21:36, 29 October 2007 (UTC)) It's most likely called the Spartan Laser because only a Spartan can lift and use the laser unassisted. Johnson is the only Marine to use the Laser, and he could be a possible Spartan I. You can give it to a Marine in The Covenant, but this is probably a programming oversight.Metaridley 15:54, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Design Anyone notice that it looks a lot like a FN P90 with heavy plating attached to it? Counterpart? I was thinking of what the counterpart to Spartan Laser is, because it isnt Fuel Rod or Rocket, they are counterweapons, but I need to know if anyone agrees with me that the Gravity Hammer is the counterpart, they both take out vehicles, neither are support weapons surprisingly, they are relatively harder to pick up compared to SMGs or other common weapons, gravity hammer might be one hit kill, and im guessing it is; the only major difference is one is short range and the other is long range, but they have the same gameplay aspect: slowly take out everything and dont stay out in the open, because if someone starts shooting at you first with while you have one of these weapons, you will not win, unless they suck at shooting. --«ραcø»º²7| 05:58, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Not every weapon needs a counter. user: HaloFighter92 Origin Should we add this? It would be only speculation, but where did the Laser come from? how would the UNSC develope it? I was thinking it was a result of the collection and study of Plasma Weapons the Spartans collected in Fall of Reach. Or, it may have been from a captured Sentinel or Sentinel "super beam" from Ghosts of Onyx, whose Beams were described as RED, and would kill in one hit and chop down trees with ease. Well honestly its all very much speculation with little evidence so don't add it. Also i doubt it would be from sentinels, plasma and especially the onyx sentinel laser (as how would the UNSC of researched it? Nobody left the planet after the attack began and the only time anybody went there was during the time when the SPARTAN laser would of already been in use. --Ajax 013 20:57, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Im guessing, after the elits joined the UNSC they taught us how to make a laser-based weapons and this was the result. the reason it has to charge up is becuase of our primitive knowledge of lasers. infact, the plasma rifle itself (A true covenant weapon) has a small charge rate. The only species that truly understands laser is the forerunner (i spelled that right, Right?) since the sentinel beam has no charge time. So im guessing the spartan laser was manufactured using covenant technology. My reason why is becuase it only shows in halo 3 (when the elites were part of UNSC) and the reasons above. PsychoThunder Spartan Laser WAV M6 GGNR Do you think we should rename this article Spartan Laser WAV M6 GGNR as seen in the Halo 3 Manual? --EliteSpartan 6:17 August 17, 2007 Why not but lets wait for the approval of the admins. Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 (currently have red ring of D3TH) Well the names are exactly the same, the only difference are a pair of /, probs just for ease of printing and to stop confusing newbies :P. --Ajax 013 14:27, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Hey it is an abreviation. Clavix2 TALK TO ME 14:29, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Two Lasers Does anyone else think that it is worth noting in the trivia section that the Spartan Laser given to you by Johnson in the battle against 343 is considered by the game to be different from other Spartan Lasers? What I mean is you can have a normal Spartan Laser (obtained by killing Johnson), and you can also pick up the infinite-charge one that he has in your second weapon slot. I have a screenshot but no Xbox Live, so that's moot. Fred 12:02, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Could we atleast move this to Galileian Nonlinear Rifle The official name is too long I think we need to shorten it to Galilean Nonlinear Rifle. Do we really need to call articles by their full name. Also,according to the spell check, it's Gal'ile'an not Galil'ei'an-Darth Scott 03:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) We call the weapons by their full name, Scott. That's the policy here.--[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 03:51, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Which policy HP:MOS doesn't say it.--Darth Scott 02:50, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::There was a policy about it somewhere, but I forgot where. Check with the admins. I know it's a new policy to call weapons by their full name/designation. -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SERVICE RECORD • MESSAGE 02:59, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Video-wiki Hi, I started a video wiki to show this weapon in action... found some nice clips and added some pictures from the gallery. Does anyone have a good clip to upload? you are welcome to do so and to add it to the rough cut. Thx, BryanP 15:16, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Effectiveness against Elephants I've experienced first hand that the Laser is utterly worthless agains the pilot of an Elephant. I used three shots on an enemy that was annoying me by driving in circles, and the Laser would pierce the armor - only to do no damage to the driver. This would be worth mentioning if it hasn't...right?KaDin 00:11, 20 February 2008 (UTC)KaDin Nature of Beam Generation "The ability of the Spartan Laser to destroy most vehicles may hint that it fires a directed energy chemical laser, an extremely powerful laser that uses chemical reactions to produce a controlled beam." This line is nonsensical IMO a laser beam is a laser beam since no matter how you produce it the end product is the same thing a beam of light all lined up and flying in on direction. Its ability to destroy armored vehicles has nothing to do how it produces the beam only with the beams power output. The most powerful lasers of today are chemical lasers, but that’s mainly because of power and other technical limitations, and most laser envsioned as weapons are expected to be of the solid state or free electron type. This is because a gas or chemical laser just makes a very poor weapons as they require large amounts of highly volatile and toxic chemicals to function which are expended as the weapon fires. The Spartan Laser has a “battery” and can be recharged, but no mention is made of replacing gases only recharging the battery. This makes it MUCH more likely in my view that it’s some form of free electronic or solid state laser which uses some type of permanent lasing material and electricity to produce the coherent light beam. With modern power generation a laser of the M6’s power and compact size is unlikely, but we also can’t produce nuclear bombs that crack moons or engines that produce enough thrust to allow something bigger then a Nimitz class aircraft carrier to fly in the atmosphere so such issues are likely of less concern to the UNSC. If no one objects I intend to remove it as largely baseless speculation. (and not replace it with my own as neither adds anything to the article and I merely wanted to explain why I think it's wrong.) TK3997 19:00, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that it uses Q-switching. Interestingly, the Galilean in the name does not refer to Gallileo. It refers to Galilee, a town in what is now Isreal where jesus lived for thirty years. Specops306, Kora '' 01:09, 10 April 2008 (UTC) I'm curious, where do you figure the Galilean in the name refers to the town? Usually, when Bungie makes references, it tends to make some sense. So a town... XRoadToDawnX 02:20, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Bungie include a number of biblical references in their games, so i'd imagine that is one of them. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 03:10, 14 May 2009 (UTC) 'Nonlinear rifle' Anyone have any idea what "nonlinear rifle" could mean in this context? What's more linear than a laser? --Andrew Nagy 00:37, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :It's a misnomer. Smoke 04:26, 13 April 2009 (UTC) 343 Guilty Spark I have adjusted this page time and again, and the laser is the ONLY WEAPON that can harm 343 guilty spark in the final level of halo 3. I have tried it on every difficulty and every possible scenario. i have opened up with the rocket launcher and done nothing. i have waited on johnson to blast spark and crack his casing then hit him with the launcher. I have hit spark at every single stage of his health on every single difficulty. ONLY THE SPARTAN LASER WILL KILL HIM! -SuperMac :I have killed him with the rocket launcher. --[[User:Lt. Commander|'''Lieutenant ]][[User talk:Lt. Commander|'''Commander]] 03:04, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Pics or it didn't happen. Firing 105 battle rifle shots will crack his shell, but you probably cant find more ammo for it, so you can only damage 343.User:PsychoThunder Someone survived 4 shots I have read that some people have survived 2 shots however we were playing on custom games when someone reported surviving 4 shots from a spartan laser! User:Kig It's true, if you brush past someone with a Laser without hitting them directly, it will only lower their shields. 15:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) More than 2x scope If you use the scope on a battle rifle than switch to the scope of the spartan laser you see the spartan laser has a longer scope range than the 2x zoom of the battle rifle. Spartan Laser This weapon is awesome. Great Work! laser is it spartan laser because only spartans are strong enough to hold and fire the weapon without help or being blown back b recoil? maybe? That can't be the reason, as the weapon is only a little heavier than two loaded M249's(M249 loaded ~ 20 lbs.; an average Marine reality is usually packing well over a hundred pounds during long-term autonomous field operations) and LASERS DO NOT RECOIL. THEY'RE NOT FIRING A PHYSICAL OBJECT FOR F*CK'S SAKE!!! WHY DID BUNGIE MAKE IT RECOIL??? Spartan Laser in Diorama I have found not one, but two spartan lasers in the believe diorama. One is held by a marine, the other is lying on the ground. Check out these pictures, I need conformation. Template Fixed the weapon info in article, it was, rather whacky. looks fine now. Also moved the quote template below the weapon template cause i know on another wiki having the quote above an infobox can cause unusual things. image:VINCENT-SIG.png 02:22, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Nonlinear? Just out of curiosity, why do you think the rifle is called nonlinear? The line of fire seems pretty linear to me. No One Special 15:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) It's called that because Bungie didn't read the primer on how give military weapons realistic nomenclature, correct operation, or true-to-form function. This weapon would realistically be called a linear anti-armor directed energy weapon, much like the RAVEN device is an explosive-disruptive DEW. Non-linear calls to mind one of several sonic-based crowd-suppression DEWs currently under trials and development. Griever0311 05:43, 2 April 2009 (UTC) US MARINE Rename Did everybody understand the reason I put this on renaming voting, or it's clear? - Not quite, you say that the link to the page redirects incorrectly? '''''Vadamee 22:16, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Go to User:JEA13/Pictures. This is a subpage of my userpage. If you look under the name of the page, where it sais "from Halopedia, the Halo Wiki", you will see a thing-link that is like this: :< User:JEA13 :So now, this page is a subgage of the Weapon page, as you can see under it's name. :< Weapon :Get it? - - I suppose. —[[User:Kougermasters|'K'o'u'g'e'r'm'a's't'e'r's']] 05:51, 11 April 2009 (UTC) As per your reason. Nicmavr Take Off 13:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Do it. Smoke 04:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC) --Odysseas-Spartan 04:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Please remember that Halopedia is not a democracy. We are reviewing on this issue.-5ub7ank(7alk) 19:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :The Template:Title would remind visitors and users that the title appears incorrectly because of technical restrictions, thus solving this minor problems. In my opinion, having <Weapon is not a significant problem to the article itself; it doesn't ruin the article's quality or readability and users/visitors could always click on it to review other weapons.-5ub7ank(7alk) 19:13, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe you are right. :) - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 19:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Glitch "There is a glitch in multiplayer where the laser will shoot 3 beams but use the energy of one."- this is quoted from a particular user regarding the triva of the spartan laser. Can anyone prove this with a video clip or someting?? Or just disregard it? 09:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) i agree Galacticdominator 01:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Particle beam Weapon I'm getting pretty sick of having to remove this kind of crap. The weapon is a laser, yet people insist on adding speculative alternative types of DEW. While we don't yet know exactly what type of laser it is, how it operates, or what wavelengths it uses or its power requirements, we know for a FACT that is IS a laser. Anything else is fanon. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 03:08, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree. This page may soon become subjected to edit war. It probably needs protection. With truth, [[User:An_elite_'92|'Jora 'Mantak']]-Battlenet-Brothers- -- 04:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Good thing I happen to come across it, first of all you don't you seem to understand that there are different TYPES of lasers. Now we do not know what exact energy it fires which is why it is noted as such. Having had a considerable time to ponder what perhaps the M6 does fire, the most logical conclusion and considering I have questioned this particular thing to several individuals who are more knowledgeable on physics then myself have said that it could be a particle beam weapon. For example, if you take a good look at the Galilean in saved films the very milisecond it strikes a target such as a Warthog, or a character, it does not instantly kill the object it comes into contact with, it takes a few frames (or miliseconds if you wish) before it registers the hit and destroys the target. Also how a Particle Beam Weapon works is as follows: "Though particle beams are perhaps most famously employed as weapon systems in science fiction, the U.S. Advanced Research Projects Agency started work on particle beam weapons as early as 1958, two years before the first scientific demonstration of lasers. The general idea of particle-beam weaponry is to hit a target object with a stream of accelerated particles moving at near the speed of light and therefore carrying tremendous kinetic energy; the particles transfer their kinetic energy to the atoms in the molecules of the target upon striking, much as a cue ball transfers its energy to the racked balls in billiards, thus exciting the target's atoms and superheating the target object in a short time, leading to explosion either of the surface layer or the interior of the target. Currently, the materials for such weapons are "high-risk" and may not be developed for some time" That is is exactly how the Galilean works, even the name Galilean relates to the Galilean transformation which partly deals with Particle Physics, which would mean the if you were to take a logical common sense guess as to what it would fire, it would be a Particle Beam. Nothing else has as much effective destructive force as a Particle Beam. Now another thing you seem to jump the gun on is the fact that it is really not part of the article itself and is in the trivia section which is more open to questioning and such, the way it was worded was to take into account both the previous theory of it being a chemical laser, which mind you was actually part of the article longer then my theory of it being a particle beam was, and mine, it is simply there as a means for discussion or perhaps pondering. It is NOT there to definitively say it is or isn't. I hope this has been enlightening to you, and I hope you will take more careful consideration before blowing up and removing something you may not understand. Durandal-217 04:53, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :That would be more similar to a plasma weapon than to a laser weapon. Plasma is simply ionized gas--if focused into a beam, it becomes a particle beam. With truth, [[User:An_elite_'92|'Jora 'Mantak (Echo 9 2)']]-Battlenet-Brothers- -- 20:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC) My apologies. I'm not a physicist, and believed the two distinct enough for it to matter. Thank you for setting me straight. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 21:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Spartan Laser I'm a new guy here, but the name is pretty long. So, I guess I wouldn't be able to remember either. :We've made Spartan Laser to redirect to this article... so problem solve. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 05:06, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Spartan Laser in the Human Starships The UNSC deberia to have this type of weapon included in your heavy arsenal. Serious the same thing that the Spartan Laser though to major scale and with mas to be able in your ships.--H A L O Legend 20:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Sentence doesn't make any sense...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:39, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Image Hey, I do this iamge for the change of the reticule from Halo 3 Beta to Halo 3, if any administrator can hear me and want to put it in the gallery, good. --Flood12345 22:45, 15 May 2009 (UTC)